


Twisted Perfection

by Lost_xoxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, M/M, Science Fiction, Surprise Ending, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: In a dystopian society where every emotion is eliminated to create a perfect world, two people come across the most forbidden feeling called LOVE.





	Twisted Perfection

“Shit”

Baekhyun uttered as he accidentally dropped his pill on the wash basin and watched the tiny white tablet disappearing through the hole probably making its way onto the main pipe.

Immediately he pressed his thumb on the magnetic strip of the small machine which looked like a biometric device, hoping for it to produce another tablet.

Inspite of pressing a few more times nothing came out of the dispenser.

This was his morning routine, freshening up, getting dressed and consuming his daily dose of drugs to keep his emotions in check.

That’s how it is for everyone now. It’s the year 2098 and scientists have finally found a way to eradicate various illnesses along with emotions, stabilising the human mentality.

A perfect new world - emotionless, passionless which meant everyone was same, there was no difference, no jealousy, no hate, no rage and no love.

Eradication of feelings helped control of population growth, with no pleasure, sex was just procreation. There was no war as people didn’t fight over what they thought they deserved.  People worked their place in the world because that was what made sense.  
Removing emotion from the equation and letting logic and reasoning fill the void.

Love? Love was a disease and was considered a criminal offence in the rhadamanthine society.

Baekhyun told himself that it didn’t matter, he has been taking the med since the day he was born.....missing his dose once won’t harm.

He was getting late anyway, he came down stairs and took his seat in the dining table wishing his parents a quick good morning.

Everyone ate their food in silence. People only made conversation when it was a requirement otherwise it was just a waste of time.

“Did you take your dosage?”

This wasn’t unusual, his mom asked this question everyday.

“Yes I did” Baekhyun replied while neatly slicing his boiled egg with the knife.

Before he could even think the answer tumbled out of his mouth. His mother just nodded because no one ever lied...there was no reason to hide anything.

Baekhyun convinced himself this wasn’t a lie he just didn’t want to bother his parents with such a trivial thing. He was an adult he could definitely handle this.

As he was almost done with his food he heard the honking of a car from outside,he got up from his seat. It was his colleague Sehun, who he car pooled with to office everyday.

Baekhyun finished college recently and started working as an intern for a big software company.

Coming out of his house he immediately felt the warmth of the sun rays, did the leaves suddenly seem more green as if newly painted by a brilliant shade of emerald?

He walked to the parked car, opening the door he  settled himself on the passenger side like he did everyday. Sehun with his hands on the steering wheel, dressed in his usual crisp white shirt, black trouser, black hair gelled and pushed back, eyes cold and his face devoid of any emotion.

“Hey” Baekhyun said as he buckled the hook of his seat belt.

Sehun slightly turned his face towards him arching his eyebrows, he nodded his head and started the car.

Baekhyun kept his eyes on the ever changing scenery outside, he felt a sudden urge to roll down the window and stretch his hand out to feel the air on his skin.

 _Strange_.

He at once dismissed the idea and chose to focus on the black dashboard of the car for the entire ride.

Reaching the office they both parted ways and went to their designated area.

Baekhyun was relieved to sit in his desk in front of his computer, diverting his mind into the work would get rid of all the little unnecessary thoughts he was experiencing.

The whole office was like a monochromatic painting with everyone dressed in black white or grey, the walls and the floor adorned with the same shades. Vibrant colours were nothing but a distraction hence there was no use of it.

While working on a particular coding Baekhyun’s eyes wandered around the work place, and fell on a certain guy. He had seen him before quite a few times. He was pretty tall, lanky, his face had a certain boyish charm to it, but what made Baekhyun a little unnerved was his big eyes which always seemed a little too bright.

When the guy glanced back at him he tore his gaze away and concentrated on his work. Employees were not supposed to evade the standard working hours.

  
                               -X-

During his designated break, Baekhyun went to the coffee machine located at the corner of the break room. He waited patiently as his turn came and opted for a Cappuccino for a change, he has always been drinking Americano probably since the first day of his work and never thought of trying the other coffees.

He usually just drank the liquid in a few gulps and went back to his desk. 

Today he walked towards the huge glass window, which over looked the busy streets of Seoul. From the 19th floor he watched the city spread below him with its looping asphalt road, vehicles zooming to their destination, people crossing road in a queue. A child playing hopscotch on the pavement.

For a second he wanted to believe that the kid is actually enjoying the game and not just playing to kill time. 

“Don’t make it so obvious” a deep voice came from behind, Baekhyun quickly turned around and it was the same tall guy that he always avoided for no actual reason.

“What?” Baekhyun asked taking a sip of his coffee.

“You were staring” the guy replied with a shrug.

“And?” Baekhyun slightly raised his eyebrow not understanding what the guy was trying to imply.

“Well it wasn’t the usual vacant stare, I can tell...you were actually watching the kid...if I may add with interest” the guy tilted his head to the left a little as if to get a better view of Baekhyun’s face.

He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. This was all the medicines fault had it not slipped out of his hand in the morning he wouldn’t be facing this situation right now.

“I am not Interested in a kid playing some game, why should I be....I know we are not supposed...” his voice came out a little defensive surprising himself since everyone always spoke in their low calm tone.

The guy didn’t reply instead he kept looking at Baekhyun with his big eyes, which were shining from the sun light reflecting through the window.

Trying to avoid the other’s piercing gaze Baekhyun started brushing off the invisible dust from his shirt.

“I dropped my medicine mistakenly in the morning, and the machine wouldn’t dispense anymore..I tried, and i-i” he paused for a second then continued “ I feel a little weird” Baekhyun let the words fall off his mouth as quickly as possible.

The taller blinked a few times and then straightened himself as if to make his way away from Baekhyun.

“Are you going to report me?” Baekhyun gnawed at his lower lip.

The guy’s expression faltered a little, there was a hint of confusion forming in his eyes, “Why would I report you”

“That’s what you are supposed to do” no one abided the law even for their own family members. Baekhyun wondered if he should just go and report himself. This wasn’t exactly a huge crime, this was an accident...he has always been a good citizen there are chances that they would give him the medicine and maybe a warning for being in attentive. But he had broken a law by lying to his parents that definitely called for punishment.

There were various kind of punishment ranging from the degree of mistakes. There was no need of prison system anymore since no one committed crimes like killing rape or robbery. But people who showed signs of the sickness or didn’t abide the societal laws were detained by the authorities. They were termed as the “Unfits” the whole system was run by the establishment called the EVOL.

Suddenly the guy took a step closer to Baekhyun, the smell of his musky cologne wafted in the air between them, he stood close enough for Baekhyun to see his long eyelashes and his brown coloured orbs instead of stepping back he remained rooted to his own spot.

“Do you feel different?” His voice was more like a breathy whisper, his eyes blinking, he licked his lips.

Different? Different than what? They weren’t supposed to feel anything he didn’t know what the other indicated by different but if that meant the small episodes he was having since morning and the one right now, where his mind was getting distracted by the others plump pink lips then yes he was feeling different.

He faintly nodded his head. He didn’t know why he was even saying this to a complete stranger who can have him reported.

“You are blushing”

W-what? Baekhyun’s free hand immediately went to his cheek, touching the skin. He wondered how he was looking like right now. He has never blushed before....he didn’t have the ability to.

Baekhyun noticed that some employees in the break room where looking at them questioningly. People usually didn’t stand so close and spoke with each other...wasn’t exactly a workplace decorum.

“People are looking at us” Baekhyun mumbled.

“Yah I know...do you want to go somewhere else?”

Almost dazed he bobbed his head. “I am Baekhyun” he didn’t know if he should extend his hand to the other or not.

“My name is Chanyeol, come with me” the guy turned around and started back out of the room.

Baekhyun threw the cup in the dustbin and followed.

  
                               -X-

Baekhyun had no idea why he was following the stranger, he just relied on his instincts.  
Maybe the guy is just going to bring him to the authorities.

Chanyeol used the stairs instead of elevator and took him in winded way... as if to dodge the eyes of the security and the CC cameras located at every corner in the office. After a while Baekhyun found himself in an unknown part of the office he didn’t even know that existed. It was somewhere in the basement...probably remains of the old building before it was renovated.

Chanyeol sat on the edge of what it looked like an old photocopier machine. Baekhyun just stood beside him leaning on the wall. The place was foreign and dusty.

“How you do you know this place?” Baekhyun asked looking around the room.

“I come here often..when the office starts to feel stuffy” Chanyeol replied matter of factly.

“What if they know that I am not at my seat?” Baekhyun suddenly remembered that his break time has exceeded a while ago.

Chanyeol waved his palm in the air slightly, “don’t worry they don’t usually keep an eye on interns until if there is any necessity....they wouldn’t know...you can relax” he gestured for him to on the small space beside him.

“Why are you helping me?” The question was gnawing inside him for a quite a while he needed to let it out.

Chanyeol’s eyes softened, his lips turned to an upward curve....he was smiling.

This wasn’t the polite brief smile that they were taught in their etiquette class during school this was a genuine one. Baekhyun had never seen anyone smiling like this. He stared at the other intently.

“What you are feeling today is how I feel everyday...different” Chanyeol let the last word out slowly as if to make it more pronounce.

“I-I don’t understand”

“I have stopped taking my dosage for a long time Baekhyun. I feel what I want to feel”

Chanyeol’s words made Baekhyun’s breath hitch.

“Why would you even do that?” Baekhyun asked sharply. He couldn’t imagine anyone doing this.

“Because I refuse to live like a living corpse stuck in a loop” Chanyeol’s voice was calm yet decisive.

“I-i could report you...you will be detained forever...this...this is a crime...you are not supposed to feel”

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol got up from his seat and walked towards him, he stood infront of him invading his personal space, he grasped Baekhyun’s wrist in his own hand, “Baekhyun do you call this living”? He enunciated on the word this as if it was something disgusting.

Baekhyun could feel his own heart skipping beats, “Il report you” even though it was supposed to be a threat it came out all shaky.

“I know you won’t” Chanyeol’s grip on his wrist tightened a little.

“You don’t know me...I could be in trouble for talking to an unfit like you”

Hearing the word immediately Chanyeol let go of his hold. “Well go on then...report me” he slowly took steps away from Baekhyun, his voice sounded distant and was it sadness? Baekhyun didn’t know what to call it exactly.

Baekhyun left the room without sparing another glance to the man. This was wrong.

He tried to remember his way back to his desk. His head was buzzing a little from all the unwanted thoughts.

“Where are you going?” It was Kim Minseok, one of their manager.

“Sorry sir I lost my way...I was just heading back to my desk”

“Please don’t roam around and get back to work.” His said in a calm but authoritative tone. 

Baekhyun straight went to his desk, sitting down on his chair he tried hard to focus on the data structure, workflow and codes all could think of was the certain pair of brown eyes. 

  
                               -X-

Baekhyun’s eyes were currently fixated on the small pill placed on the palm of his hand. He held a glass of water in the other ready to take his dose so that he could live normally again.

 _Normal_.

“ _Baekhyun_ _do_ _you_ _call_ _this_ _living_?” These words kept ringing in his ears again and again since yesterday.

His morals, principles rationality everything inside of him was ordering him to just swallow the damn pill and get over it. But somehow his body seemed to not understand it.

Is this what it felt  like to have a mental breakdown?

He dropped the pill inside the toilet bowl and pressed on the lever to flush it.

Fixing his hair he stared back at himself in the mirror,he looked the same but he felt so different. He felt anger, regret, guilt but he also felt like for the first time he had done something which he wasn’t supposed. There was a weird kind of thrill to it.

As usual he ate his breakfast with his parents and got in the car when Sehun pulled up infront of his house.

Even though he behaved exactly like how he did he actually noticed even the tiniest of things. Like the cracks on the sidewalks, the sound of the car engine, the smell of the freshly baked bread when they passed a bakery. He felt like a child experiencing everything for the first time.

“Sehun don’t you think the walls look a little too empty?” Baekhyun asked pointing to the vast grey walls as they entered the office.  
Sehun looked up from his phone for a brief second and went back to typing on the screen, “ No it’s absolutely fine as it is ” then he left.

Instead of going to his own Baekhyun walked to Chanyeol’s desk who was filing some papers.

Finding Baekhyun standing infront of him, his hand stopped and clutched the papers in his fingers tightly. His lips pressed in a thin line.

“I didn’t, I couldn’t do it” Baekhyun didn’t know what his own expression was but Chanyeol’s eyes locked with his own in a shared understanding.

“Meet me during the break” saying he went back to filing the rest of the papers.

Baekhyun could barely concentrate on the work, he kept glancing at the clock. He almost sprinted off his chair when he realised it was his break time startling his coworkers around him.

When he reached the break room he saw Chanyeol sitting on the L shaped couch. His heart did a weird flip.

  
He sat beside the other keeping a respectable distance.

Baekhyun had already decided what he wanted to say, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor, he said, ”can you take me somewhere?”

He could feel Chanyeol’s eyes on him..he continued,” not the basement...somewhere else..outside” the last word came out in a whisper.

Getting no reply Baekhyun looked at him, Chanyeol’s eye brows were knit together in a furrow. But he gently nodded his head.

“Wait for me after your shift is over...i will see you at the office gate” then he immediately stood up and walked towards his work station.  
Baekhyun wanted to smile but he stopped himself.  
                               -X-

He had sent a text to Sehun that he didn’t need a ride since he had some work. Sehun replied with an ‘OK’. 

Where ever Chanyeol was taking him was outside the city, currently they were driving through the outskirts....Baekhyun tried to focus on the view outside but the way the wind ruffled Chanyeol’s hair diverted his attention.

“You are staring again” Chanyeol said his eyes on the road ahead.

“But it’s just you” Baekhyun didn’t understand how that was a problem.

“Yah but it makes me feel conscious”

“Oh sorry it’s just that I don’t know what to do. Everything is new to me”

“No no I understand this is a lot to take in....took me awhile to adjust” Chanyeol’s voice softened.

“W-why did you stop taking your pills? If you don’t mind me asking” Baekhyun didn’t want to pry but he felt genuinely curious as to why he would risk something this big.

Chanyeol let out a sigh, “ when I was in high school they took my mother...while my father just stood there watching. I-I didn’t feel anything...they said she was i-infected” Baekhyun could feel the others voice trembling a little.

“One day I found a bunch of her hidden stuff like a few CD’s, music player, pictures, and a diary. She wrote down her feelings....she wrote how much she loved me..and reading that I honestly wanted to understand what she meant by that. So I didn’t take my medication and then read every words she wrote, listened to the songs she listened to...” as if biting back his tears, he continued “ I realised that I was missing out on the most precious feeling...my mother couldn’t even tell me that loved me and she was taken away because of that and since that day I never took another pill...my dad still thinks I am stabilised.” He let out a humourless chuckle.

Baekhyun never had to console anyone because he had never seen someone sad but right now he desperately wanted to say something, but all he could muster up was an “I am sorry”

“It’s not your fault...when I realised yesterday that you were actually feeling I couldn’t help myself” Chanyeol said ruefully.

“Thank you..and I didn’t mean it when I said you are unfit...I was just really-“

“I know, I know Baekhyun...anyway we are here” Chanyeol stopped the car.

It was a desolate area scattered with pine trees, tall grasses, decorated with cacophony of wild colourful flowers. He followed Chanyeol along a ragged path which led to an old isolated barn.The walls had given way to the rain and started to rot.The once fine windows were mostly broken and covered with a plastic that has become brittle in the sunshine.

Yet Baekhyun found a weird kind of beauty in it. There was a back door, Chanyeol pulled it open...the space in front of it was once a small pavement but now just remains of broken concrete. They both sat down on the floor.

“Is this where you come often too?” Baekhyun asked taking in the surrounding.

“Yah...this is my only escape...”

They both felt silent after that.

Baekhyun watched with unwavering gaze as the the sun fell behind the horizon, painting the sky shades of red pink and tangerine, and the silhouettes of the flock of birds returning to their nest across the clouds which looked like cotton candy. The gentle breeze rustling the grass around them.

“T-this is beautiful” Baekhyun’s voice came out broken but he didn’t care..he didn’t even know that his cheeks were stained with tears.

“Is this what I have been missing the whole time?” He himself couldn’t believe that a simple thing like sunset that he has been experiencing his whole life would make him so emotional.

Chanyeol moved closer to him,gently draping his hands over Baekhyun’s trembling body.  
“It’s okay to feel...we are allowed to feel Baekhyun” he stayed quiet, allowing himself to stay lost in the moment drowning in Chanyeol’s warmth a while longer.

                                -X-

Since that day, it kind of became a regular thing for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to visit the barn after their shift ended. 

Baekhyun would wait with baited breath the whole day to finally get in the car and stop pretending and let his actual feelings take over him. All this 24 years of his life he was just surviving but now he has learned how to live.

As usual they sat on the pavement, the dusk was falling, the mosquito's were out, the green shrubbery looking almost black,colours muted.Goosebumps formed on Baekhyun’s skin from the evening chill. Since he stopped taking his medications his senses were heightened.

Chanyeol took out a small round machine,a CD player the one his mother owned. Putting a disc inside he clicked on the play switch.

 

“ _Don’t go” Don't you say it_

_If you must, I'll have to leave_

_"Don't cry" Don't you say it_

_Or I'll have no choice but to cry_

_Even though I only want to scream out your name_

_Oppressive days make you gloomy. The side of your face that tells a story_

_The trees outside are vivid colours of yellow-green, red brown and purple_

_Heartache lies within both of us. There's no way we could understand each other_

_But even then, right now, that's fine. That's fine. That's fine_

_"We can go anywhere" say something nice like that_

_If it makes you smile, I'll be lucky. I'll be lucky_

_"We can be anything we want to be" Even if it's the biggest lie_

_If it amazes you, I'll be lucky. I'll be lucky._

This was the first time he listened to music and Baekhyun could feel the emotions inside him like a roller coaster. He looked away, as his lips trembled and his shoulders heaved with emotion. Chanyeol gently pressed a hand on his shoulder asking to face him...Slowly Baekhyun turned towards him his dark lashes brimmed heavy with tears.

“This is our song” Chanyeol moved hishead closer to Baekhyun. He sat frozen, from both fear and excitement. He leaned in, their foreheads resting on each other’s, they closed their eyes, their breaths were shaking. “Please don’t leave me," Baekhyun said barely more than a whisper.

"Never” Chanyeol replied, his voice low and husky.

He kissed Baekhyun and his world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Chanyeol’s hand rested below the others ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. Baekhyun pulled him closer so he could feel the beating of his heart against his chest. Chanyeol worked his way back to Baekhyun’s tender, smooth lips. As they kissed Baekhyun rolled him over and lied on top of Chanyeol’s strong, toned body. He ran his lips up his neck and tracing his jawline earning a moan escaping from Chanyeol’s mouth.

Chanyeol pinned Baekhyun on the floor, it wasn’t exactly comfortable but he couldn’t care less, his toes curled. Shedding their clothes slowly they explored, caressed each and every part of their skin.

Chanyeol’s finger tips were electric, because wherever they touched Baekhyun’s skin it tingled in a frenzy of static. They locked eyes for just a moment, just enough for them to feel safe with one another.

When Chanyeol was fully inside him, the latter nodded his head as a signal. Chanyeol slowly rocked his hips forward Baekhyun arched his back while the other thrusted into him.Baekhyun screamed out and dug his nails into Chanyeol’s back.

They muffled their cries inside their mouths...Chanyeol slowed down and kissed his lips. Their world went white as they came apart with undeniable pleasure. They laid next to each other panting until they caught their breath.

Chanyeol murmured in his ears,” you are the most beautiful person that I have seen”

Baekhyun sensed everything, this immense magnetic field between. He finally knew what this feeling was...he was in love...he was in love with Chanyeol.

                                -X- 

“What is it?” Chanyeol asks, his fingers tracing invisible circles along Baekhyun’s back. They are wrapped up in a blanket laying on the barn floor one afternoon. 

Baekhyun props himself up on his arm “I could have never imagined what love felt like...It's... strange... like a tornado going around..”

“It’s a little scary isn’t it it? Chanyeol’s voice deep and soft in Baekhyun’s ear.

“Do you think we can be together someday ....I mean where we won’t have to hide?”

Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, “I have heard there are a few countries left where people can still live normally...we can go there”

“Il go anywhere with you” Baekhyun’s eye brighten up with the unbelievable hope.

Chanyeol brushes of his stray hair and pulls him into a kiss.

 

As Baekhyun steps out of the office building the next day...to his surprise Sehun suddenly blocks his path. “Don’t you need a ride home?” he asks flatly. Sehun’s face is his usual stoic expression.

“Not today Sehun, I have some place else to be” He tries to sound as calm as possible.

“Aren’t you a little too busy these days?” Sehun’s steely gaze makes Baekhyun shudder internally.

“It’s just that I have started going to the gym after office...since I don’t have time in the morning” Baekhyun can’t think of anything else to say...he can’t obviously let Sehun know about Chanyeol.

“Is it? without a gym bag?” Sehun arches his perfect eyebrow tilting his head slightly.

“I leave it in my locker...” Baekhyun can’t understand why Sehun is suddenly interested since he doesn’t usually speak until it’s absolute necessary.

“Of course, how silly of me” Sehun deadpans. 

“Anyway am getting late..I have to go”he hopes the other will take the hint and leave him alone.

“Sorry for keeping you up” saying Sehun takes a step back giving space for him to move. As Baekhyun starts walking he hears Sehun’s voice again, “See you tomorrow Baekhyun” nodding, Baekhyun leaves.

When he is out of Sehun’s sight he almost runsignoring the stares from a few passerby’s, to back of the office building where Chanyeol will be waiting for him as usual. He finally stops when he sees Chanyeol leaning against his car, eyes on his phone.

Spotting a flushed Baekhyun, Chanyeol quickly slides the phone inside his pocket and walk towards him with concern flashing over his eyes.

“Sehun...Sehun is suspicious” the words come out breathless.

Chanyeol’s face immediately hardens. “Get in the car...we can’t talk here” 

They don’t say anything until Chanyeol stops the car in some secluded place. Thankfully his car windows are tinted glasses. Baekhyun feels a little relaxed after Chanyeol offers his water and asks him to take a few deep breath.

After Baekhyun tells him he conversation with Sehun he sees Chanyeol’s grip on the steering wheel tightening. He looks visibly tensed.

“He can’t prove anything Baek, the authority won’t just believe his words even if he tries to report us..” 

Baekhyun turns to him, “You don’t get it, Sehun’s father is one of the high official in EVOL, if he just mentions about us to him they will immediately detain us....I am so scared”

Chanyeol pulls him in his arms, “ don’t worry no one will find about us...I won’t let that happen”he murmurs softly.

“Let’s run away from here..” Baekhyun’s voice comes muffled as he nuzzles his face into Chanyeol’s chest.

Chanyeol takes his arm off Baekhyun, and cups his cheek with his warm hands making him look up, his eyes waver at the sight of Baekhyun’s tears stained face, quivering lips, “Yah lets do that...we can hide in the barn for a few days then we can decide where we can go,please don’t cry”

“You sure they won’t find us there?” He knows EVOL will search every nook and cranny if required to find law breakers. He had heard so many stories of people getting caught. 

“Am not going to lie to you this scares me too...but I’ll protect you with everything I can...I have already lost my mother I can’t loose you” Chanyeol’s says shakily.

“I love you” he whispers, this is the first time he has said the words out loud. Baekhyun wants to keep repeating these 3 words his entire life and not like this, scared and only in hushed tones, hiding his feelings to avoid being discovered. He wants to be able shout it out the top of his lungs because that’s how he feels loving him it’s powerful and all consuming.

Chanyeol plants a kiss on his forehead “I love you too” and then smiles brightly at him his eyes crinkling...Baekhyun realises no sunsets, no artwork nothing compares to how absolutely beautiful Chanyeol’s smile is.

                               -X-

The next day on their ride to office, Sehun suddenly suggests that he plans to accompany Baekhyun to the gym because he needs to work out too. This worries Baekhyun even more now that he knows that Sehun obviously didn’t believe him the other day. Baekhyun just nods his head in response, he tries his best to keep his impassive mask on. 

Baekhyun realises no matter what they can’t keep this facade up any longer. The way his mother’s stare lingers on his face everyday when she asks if he has taken his medication makes him think that maybe she knows he is lying too. Also their family yearly check up is coming up, one simple blood test will prove that he has stopped consuming his dosage and he will be instantly detained. 

Coming to his desk, Baekhyun immediately texts Chanyeol about what Sehun said. Chanyeol asks him to come down to the basement during his break time so they can talk. Since employees aren’t allowed to text during working hours. 

Baekhyun tries to be as discreet as possible, avoiding the CC cameras, he takes the stairs like Chanyeol had showed him the first day they met, hearing voices he slows down, he gently takes 2-3 more steps so he can take a peek from the railing as to who are talking standing on the nextlanding just below him. 

Baekhyun’s freezes in his spot when he hears a very familiar low voice.

“You are not supposed to be here” he knows  it’s Sehun speaking. 

“Sorry I didn’t know that, I needed to get to my car, I forgot my phone. The elevators were full so I thought maybe I could take the stairs” surprisingly Chanyeol’s voice was calm and collected.

Baekhyun could feel his heart thumping erratically. He closed his eyes and stood with his back to the wall.

“Taking the stairs is a waste of time and also this is only for emergency purpose.”

“You are absolutely right I should have waited for the elevator, guess am not that smart.”

“Yes you aren’t, we shouldn’t be standing here anyway...we don’t get paid for talking” Sehun’s voice was stern.

“Right. Am sorry we should go back, wouldn’t want to exceed our break time” this was Baekhyun’s cue he slowly backed away before they start coming up.

When he reached his work station he could almost feel the tiny beads of sweat doting his forehead inspite of the whole office being fully air conditioned.

Just to check Baekhyun rode with Sehun on his way back home, but Sehun not once mentioned what happened in the office.

As soon as Baekhyun steps out of the car, he rushes to his house, locks himself in his room and calls Chanyeol. They didn’t even see eye to eye the rest of the day in office.

“I heard everything, I-I was there” Baekhyun pants from exhaustion.

“I kept thinking that you will walk in on us, that’s what I was scared the most” Chanyeol’s voice was laced with worry.

“We can’t go on like this...they will catch us....Sehun obviously followed you today” Baekhyun didn’t want to think what could have happen if Sehun had actually seen them together. 

So they make a plan to runaway the next day, after work Baekhyun would wait in one of their secluded meeting spots, and Chanyeol will meet him there in a rented car because taking his own will be a risk. Then they will go to the barn and hideout for a few days, before they can figure where they can go. Chanyeol told him to delete all his call logs and messages so they can’t trace them immediately.

Baekhyun knew that they were taking too many risks but the thought of being together forever made everything worth it.

-X-

As decided Baekhyun came to the said place, he brought whatever money he had, he couldn’t bring any bag with him because that would just make his parents or Sehun ask questions. They could pick up water, food spare clothes and other necessary items on the way to the barn, it was located way too far from the city which was a relief but it also meant that in case they needed something they would have to comeback to the city. The moment they both will be reported missing at the same time EVOL will start looking for them. Baekhyun was sure of it.

With every passing second Baekhyun felt his mind and body tensing up because Chanyeol was late. He couldn’t even make a call since Chanyeol had warned him before to avoid getting tracked. Baekhyun walked to the nearest departmental store.

Just like any other shop the this too was gleaming inside and out. The place was filled with customers and immaculately dressed assistants. But none of their eyes had any warmth and they all looked like well rehearsed would-be actors for an audition. Eyeing a phone placed on the the cash counter Baekhyun immediately walked towards it.

“Can I make a call? My phone is not working it’s important” he made his voice sound flat.

The guy standing on the other side of the counter just nodded his head.

Baekhyun picked up the cordless phone and dialled the number, he waited with baited breath as he listened to the ringing on the other end...then the call went straight to voice mail with a short greeting from Chanyeol. Hearing the automated voice made Baekhyun miss the other even more...he tried a few more times but it was the same.

He waited for another hour in the same place hoping that Chanyeol would show up. He was sure that there must have been a reason why he was not able to make it. Baekhyun didn’t want to dwell on the possibilities of why Chanyeol couldn’t come. He had never experienced any fear before and right now he knew that the feeling was absolutely terrifying. No matter how much he tried to assure himself the negative thoughts kept creeping in his mind.

                              -X-

“Where were you “ his mom asked as he entered the living room, her eyes glued on the television.

“I went to watch a movie after office...I already had dinner...Goodnight ma” without waiting for his mother’s reply he treaded to his room, he had no appetite anyway.

Baekhyun just wanted the night to get over so he could go to office in the morning and see Chanyeol. They can talk about everything latter he just needed to know that he was okay. Chanyeol wouldn’t ditch him he was sure...there had to be some other reason for him to not show up.

 

“You look pale” Sehun uttered as he sat beside him on the passenger seat.

“Do I ? I didn’t notice” Baekhyun replied keeping his eyes on the front, he didn’t want to look at the other afraid that his expression might give him away.

After that Sehun didn’t say one word the whole ride.

Entering the office Baekhyun’s eyes kept surveying the floor for the certain face he has been dying to see since yesterday. Finding Chanyeol’s seat empty Baekhyun’s heart sank.

“Are you looking for Chanyeol?” A voice came from the side.

Baekhyun at once turned around to see the person enquiring, it was Kim Jongin. He too was a trainee Baekhyun previously worked on a project with him.

“Yes”

“Do you know him?” Jongin asked as he wheeled his chair towards Baekhyun so he could see him.

“Not really...why?” Baekhyun hoped he sounded convincing.

“Don’t you know he was infected. He was an unfit....but thankfully EVOL caught him on time” Jongin spoke with an almost satisfied expression.

Baekhyun’s mind went blank, like his brain was incapacitated.

“How do you know” he wasn’t sure if these were the exact words he spoke because Baekhyun felt like he was incapable of speaking coherently but somehow the words fell out of his mouth.

“Everyone knows, the regulators brought him in office awhile ago” another employee retorted from the opposite desk.

“He is here?” Baekhyun felt like his heart would practically jump out of his mouth....maybe they didn’t detain him. He needed to see Chanyeol right now.

“I can’t believe he stopped taking his medications for years”

“ I know, wonder how anyone didn’t suspect him?”

“I heard he had gotten to level 5....he probably infected others too”  

Baekhyun knew that level 5 was considered the highest degree of sickness which was love which also called for the most harsh punishment. He desperately wanted to tune out everything that his coworkers talking about. 

“Oh there he is” he didn’t know who said it but hearing the words Baekhyun instantly whipped his head to the other side.

He watched Chanyeol walking towards his seat his gaze downward, upon reaching his work station he took his seat and directly went to unlocking his computer.

At least he wasn’t detained. Sighing  Baekhyun strode towards him almost immediately, he didn’t care if any thought that he looked out of ordinary.

“Chanyeol” he murmured. His fingers twitching to touch his shoulder.

Chanyeol turned around to face him.

Seeing his face Baekhyun abruptly took a step back...his eyes were still the same big brown orbs but it was completely lifeless.

“Yes?”

“Chanyeol what happened?” His words were mere whispers.

“Sorry do I know you? Because I can’t recall” he said blankly.

“What do you mean...Chanyeol it’s me” Baekhyun didn’t understand any of it. Is this what they told Chanyeol to pretend like he doesn’t know him.

“I don’t think he can recognise anyone...they cured him” it was probably Jongin or the other guy not that Baekhyun could tell at the moment. 

“C-cured him?” Baekhyun repeated the words like a wind up toy. 

“Yes the EVOL cured me because I was sick. They wiped off my previous memories and programmed the necessary data required to function ” this time it was Chanyeol who replied like he was reading something off a Teleprompter.

“This is one of their new experiments, it’s definitely better than being detained in the cell for the rest of the life”

“whoever reported him to EVOL did the right thing”

“Exactly now he is free of the virus and he can live as a fit citizen”

Baekhyun wanted to scream and tell them to just shut up. He didn’t want to hear anything.

“Chanyeol this is me Baekhyun you know me...” he croaked.

“Am sorry as I told you I don’t remember anything. Also you should go back to your work desk, the shift has already started.” Chanyeol’s hands were on the keyboard typing.

“Don’t go...don’t you say it, If you must, I'll have to leave...Don't cry, don’t you say it..” Baekhyun spoke softly enough for only Chanyeol to hear.

“Baekhyun I don’t know what that means, but I believe you should get back to work. Otherwise I will have to report you for wasting my time” Chanyeol’s eyes were like a blank canvas. His face devoid of any emotion.

 “Right” 

He didn’t know how he even managed to walk back to the washroom and lock himself in one of the stalls. Baekhyun could feel the nausea swirling in his empty stomach.

His breathing hitched as his knees grew weak and he slumped to the cold tiles on the washroom.Baekhyun dug his nails in his palm hard...he wanted to feel the pain. He clasped his mouth shut with his other hand and muffled his relentless sobs, the tears kept spilling down his face.

 

This wasn’t his Chanyeol anymore. They didn’t just cure Chanyeol they converted him to a living corpse...they had also taken away Baekhyun’s life along with it because his world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. The touch. Every emotion was just gone.

                            -X-

**Author's Note:**

> I am blaming this on my obsession with dystopian themed movies and books. The story is kind of inspired from the movie Equilibrium and Equals but not exactly. This is my first attempt at sci-fi genre so please leave your feedback xoxo
> 
> P.S the song I used for Chanyeol and Baekhyun is Water lily by illion. Give it a listen it’s absolutely beautiful ❤️


End file.
